


waiting forever to be this close

by maketea



Series: so many pines u could make a forest [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: sometimes ladybug thought she could never possibly love chat noir any more than she already did. but then he'd decided to fall asleep in front of her and prove her wrong.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: so many pines u could make a forest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118306
Comments: 37
Kudos: 204





	waiting forever to be this close

Sometimes Ladybug thought she could never possibly love Chat Noir any more than she already did. But then he'd decided to fall asleep in front of her and prove her wrong.

Glancing at the candy wrappers, pencils, and Coke cans strewn across the rooftop, she  _ almost _ didn't want to love him anymore. Not after he fell asleep and essentially left her on post-patrol cleanup duty. But then she glanced back at his face and the love, as puissant as a tidal wave, came flooding back to her cheeks in a warmth she'd grown to actually kind of like.

She'd hated it, at first though, hated how open it made her feel. But after these patrols turned into something they could bring snacks and board games and one-thousand-piece puzzles to, she realised one thing — her kitty was a dumbass. She was sure if he ever noticed the blush in her cheeks, he'd think she was running a fever before ever considering that maybe, just maybe, he'd managed to steal the biggest slice of her heart and keep it all to himself.

Though, in all fairness, she'd first thought she'd been running a fever, too.

Ladybug stopped in the middle of cross hatching a shadow on the camera case and looked over her shoulder again.

Hair falling across his cheek, mouth hung open, eyelids twitching as he dreamt. He really was asleep, and the unfathomable fact that he'd rather be on this stiff, concrete rooftop rather than in his bed at home made her bite back a laugh too loud to be appropriate for now. 

A breeze swept his hair into his eyes. Ladybug snatched up the chance as soon as it came; she brushed it away, tucking it behind his ear.

It was rich for her to be teasing him — if only in her mind — for staying out like this. She wasn't much better. If she were, she'd be tucked into her desk at home, completing this sketch for Alya's camera case in her sketchbook, not on a page ripped out of the one-euro notepad they'd bought so they could play hangman and use the scores to distribute the number of mini Galaxy bars each of them could get.

Ladybug turned back to her sketch. The clouds had shifted, moonlight now streaming onto the camera case, illuminating the cross hatches she'd been filling in.

And everything wrong she'd done.

She sighed, tapping the mechanical pencil against her chin, fighting the urge to click the push button like a rollerball pen. What was it? She'd been following her reference so carefully. Was it the design, something the reference couldn't fix? Did she draw the strap too long? Perhaps the list of measurements scribbled to the side were throwing her off.

Now would've been a nice time for Chat Noir to give his two cents, but even if he were awake, this probably would've been a step too far when it came to secret identities. Alya would for sure post a picture of the final piece on Instagram, and with the following she'd racked up from the Ladyblog, who knew whether Chat Noir was one out of the one-hundred thousand?

But she always drew better with him watching. Fashion designing stayed within the realms of civilian life, usually, but whenever they'd sit on a gabled rooftop and people-watch (as opposed to the flat skyscraper they'd raided for tonight) she'd sketch out any interesting faces, filling in details erased by distance with her imagination. Chat Noir would fit his face right beside hers, so close his skin would brush her cheek, and offer suggestions. 

_ Maybe move the eyes a little closer together? _ he would say.

_ Maybe move a little closer yourself, kitty,  _ she'd always wanted to respond, but would rather die than be so forward.

And suddenly she was looking at him again. She couldn't even remember the choice to turn around being made in her head. But there she was, gazing down at him, his beauty puncturing her heart like the tip of a sewing needle. 

When she'd fixed his hair, it had exposed his forehead, and despite the breeze, it hadn't yet fallen away. A little expanse of skin she'd like to kiss, one day. Press a cheek against. Rest a hand on top of during sick days and comb back from during naps like these.

Ladybug bit her lip. He was asleep, right? Asleep, as in not awake. As in, he wouldn't wake up if she were to give his forehead a quick peck, right?

Right?

She pursed her lips. She didn't want them chapped, but having them wet and gross would be weird, wouldn't it? Oh  _ no _ . She'd been chewing on them, hadn't she? With the suit on, she couldn't exactly tell how wet they were against her thumb, but she could only hope she'd fixed most of the damage after about a minute of wiping at her mouth.

Who knew kissing a  _ forehead _ could be so stressful?

Ladybug leant down. He smelled like cologne and a hint of aftershave, and she smiled just thinking about him running a razor over his perpetually smooth jaw, trying in vain to find one little hair to justify shaving other than wanting to look grown up.

Her lips trembled when she kissed his forehead. Affection surged through her.

Maybe hard enough to bleed onto him, too, because Chat Noir stirred, arms lifting, and drew her into his chest.

He was holding her.

Hugging her.

Oh,  _ wow _ .

For a while, she did nothing, not even when she began to ache from the awkward bend in her spine. Her cheek was half against his neck and half against his suit, but most importantly it was  _ all _ against him. She held her breath, as if she could hold this moment inside of her for as long as she refused to exhale it.

"You woke me up," he said in her ear.

She froze, but felt anything but frozen. His voice lit up every nerve in her body, her senses screaming.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry."

Was it bad that she was happy when he didn't let her get up?

She didn't want to get up. Not really. But she tried, anyway, for the same reason she pushed him away when his face got too close, despite always wondering what he would do if she kissed him.

He held her. Held her close. And in that moment, Ladybug realised how good it felt to be wanted. 

She couldn't get up. Not when he wanted her. Wanted her enough to keep her close, despite the fact he soon wouldn't even be awake to notice.

"Sssh," he said, rubbing her back. "Don't get up. Please." Desperation pinched the edge of his voice. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be this close to you." 

She shivered. Whether it was because of the gravel in his sweet voice, the sentiment behind his words, or how painfully she understood what he meant, Ladybug had no idea.

"Okay," she said, folding her sketch and tucking it between them. She adjusted herself, lying down, their bodies pressed to each other as if this enormous rooftop allowed them no more space. "Let's stay like this."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
